


Песня сломанной души

by Чася (Chasik)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, The Ruins (Undertale), Waterfall (Undertale)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasik/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%8F
Summary: Фриск затянула грустную песню, и Шайрена подхватила мелодию. Она возносится к каменным сводам, эхом обволакивая все вокруг. Эта музыка бессмертна, она притягивает монстров как солнечный свет. Очень печальный свет... Боковым зрением Фриск замечает сгорбившуюся фигуру в капюшоне, наблюдающую за концертом издалека. Он следит за ней, не приближаясь. Песня становится печальнее, по щекам катятся слезы, но сил изменить это нет.





	Песня сломанной души

Эта песня лилась из души. Она стекала слезами по щекам под стук капель Водопадья и взмывала к пещерным сводам, где мерцали камешки-звезды, никогда не меняющие положения. Шайрена понимала ее, подхватывая мелодию. Эхо их голосов обволакивало все вокруг, погружая в светлую печаль. Монстров манила эта бессмертная музыка, которая, быть может, останется и после нее, после Фриск. Призрачные ноты танцевали в толпе.

Боковым зрением девочка заметила темную сгорбившуюся фигуру, наблюдающую за концертом издалека. Из-под капюшона струился голубоватый свет. Фриск знала, что он следит за ней, не приближаясь. Рано или поздно он придет. Сквозь песню чуть не прорвался всхлип. Пора заканчивать концерт.

…Руины. Всего лишь осколки былого уюта, где она живет. И никто не знает, почему.  
— Но ты ведь можешь все изменить, — навязчивый шепот проникает в душу, вытесняя здравый смысл. Он укутывает обещаниями и ложными, отравленными надеждами. — Ты знаешь, как. Время податливое, мягкое, если, конечно, у тебя достаточно решимости.  
— Я знаю, зачем ты говоришь это. Ты хочешь вернуться, ты знаешь, что я слабее, — отчаянный крик зеркалу, который подхватывают пустые катакомбы, — знаешь, что снова могу совершить зло, поддаться, сделать не тот выбор.  
— Но ты хочешь получить еще шанс, еще одну попытку.

Фриск заткнула уши руками, стараясь не слышать липкого притворно-ласкового голоса. Она знает, какие последствия принесет ее слепота. Ошибка. Самая большая ошибка, которую исправить нельзя…  
— Почему же нет? Нужно всего лишь решиться. Вспомни, как ты шла через Подземелье оставляя следом кровь и пепел, как убивала без всяких сожалений. Почему остановилась?  
— Он сказал, что я могу стать лучше, если только постараюсь. Он пообещал мне.

Сквозь зеркальную поверхность прорвался ядовитый смешок. Фриск слышала его в прошлом, это был ее собственный смех.  
— Это самый веселый поединок. Он стоял, раскинув руки, а ты, — призрак заливался смехом, заставляя Фриск дрожать и прятать слезы. — Ты убила его. Раз и все. Он такого не ожидал, верно?  
— Заткнись! — резкий удар, и на пол устремился стеклянный дождь отражения прошлого. Фриск разбила зеркало, но это не помогло. Черные глаза без жалости смотрели через каждый осколок.  
— Да, а потом ты вмиг стала такой слабой и сентиментальной, так и не смогла убить больше никого.  
— Напротив, я стала сильнее. Настолько, что уже не подчиняюсь тебе, — Фриск развернулась и ушла, оставив в комнате разбитое зеркало. Голос по-прежнему звенит в ушах.  
— Теперь ты подчиняешься боли, верно? Именно поэтому не хочешь начинать все сначала. Умирать больно, но возвращаться раз во сто больнее, и чем дальше в прошлое, тем сильнее боль.  
— Хватит, Чара. Моя решимость осталась в прошлом, и к ней я не вернусь.

Фриск добралась до любимого места на полу и свернулась калачиком. В ее жизни не осталось места ничему, кроме страха и разъедающей тоски, но девочка застыла на месте. Начать сначала — слишком больно, правда. Она боится, что не справится и ступит на дорогу, с которой не удастся свернуть во второй раз. А может, и вовсе растворится в темноте и вечности. Навсегда.

Но и вперед идти нельзя. Что ее там ждет, в этом никчемном будущем? Разве может она рассчитывать на светлое, после той ошибки?  
— Монстры так и не поняли, — опять завела свою пластинку Чара, — что произошло. Куда-то исчез весь Сноудин, лишь снег покрыт прахом, вовек не отмоешь. Думаешь, что было бы с тобой, знай они правду?  
— Санс знает. Несколько дней назад он перестал приходить сюда и стучать в дверь. Он понял, что это тоже моих рук дело.

Чара засмеялась.  
— О, да! Этот скелет до последнего верил, что тут, за дверью, остался хоть кто-то живой. Он звал ее…  
— Но Санс дал мне еще один шанс. Позволил жить, хотя я точно знаю — будь я на его месте, не смогла бы.  
— Просто ты на самом деле такая же, как я. Убийца, верно? Ты тешишь себя иллюзиями, что изменилась. А хочешь, скажу, почему ты вот уже который год топчешься на месте в этом проклятом Водопадье? Хочешь, скажу, почему не идешь вперед и не пытаешься пробиться назад во времени? Да просто ты слабая! Слабая! Слабая, слабая…

Фриск в очередной раз захотелось заткнуть уши, зажмуриться и убежать от этого призрака собственного выбора. Когда-то давно она ступила на этот скользкий кровавый путь, шаг в сторону — тьма. И назад дороги не было, потому что все сожжено и развеяно прахом. Но ей хватило силы остановиться, хватило силы прекратить. И пусть придется вечно торчать в Подземелье, она не возьмет в руки оружие… снова. Фриск вздохнула, тщательно скрывая всхлип.  
— Именно поэтому я не поддаюсь, — ее голос надломился. — Сколько бы ты меня не убеждала, я знаю, зачем ты это делаешь.  
— Конечно, — Чара подкинула в руке нож; тот самый, которым Фриск безжалостно вырезала всех живых в Руинах и Сноудине. Но этого не могло быть, нет. Ведь после того дня она закопала нож в снегу, она не хотела вспоминать тот день. — Просто ты без конца твердишь, какая сильная. Знаю, ты хочешь попробовать изменить все. С самого начала, да?  
— Я хочу спать, отвяжись.

Фриск закрыла глаза и постаралась сделать вид, что дыхание выровнялось. Она почти видела сквозь закрытые веки, как Чара ухмыльнулась, мол, меня не проведешь, но все-таки растаяла, будто бы и не было. Но Фриск знает — этот призрак будет преследовать ее всегда. Было бы глупо врать себе, будто бы ее не задевали эти бесконечные нашептывания на уши. Все правда. Чара, в отличие от самой Фриск, не врала. Сколько бы она ни твердила, что сильная и ничего не боится, это все ложь. Умирать страшно, возвращаться больно, а надежды справиться там, в этом прошлом, с собственным отражением нет.

У Фриск больше нет жизни, лишь существование на перекрестке. Сколько ни уклоняйся от выбора — сделать его рано или поздно придется. Идти дальше, точно растоптав надежды монстров выбраться из этой тюрьмы? Вернуться назад, попытавшись все исправить, пока не поздно? Но вдруг у нее не получится, вдруг она оступится? А Чара, конечно, этого и ждет… Вот только на этот раз она закусит удила и сдавит ей шею так, что дернуться не получится. Во второй раз она не даст Фриск остановиться. В конце концов она заберет у все: ее жизнь, ее личность, саму ее душу. Ее маленькое, съежившееся от страха и боли «я».

Пытаться заснуть бесполезно. Фриск поднялась и направилась к лестнице. Все это время она лежала на полу, хотя в доме полно кроватей. Но спать на них, принадлежащих тем, кого она сама уничтожила или наверняка собиралась? Это низко и… да, противно. В последние дни отвращения к себе слишком много. В одной из комнат стоит и кровать Чары, но Фриск не собирать до нее даже дотрагиваться. Достаточно того, что она спала рядом с камином, и каждый раз, просыпаясь, видела Ториель, читающую в кресле. Забавные факты об улитках. Они могли бы быть семьей. Чара смеялась над ней, но Фриск видела с какой озлобленной тоской она, бывает, смотрит на свои детские рисунки, висящие в детской.

О, этот длинный коридор, ведущий на воздух. Каждый раз, чтобы добраться до Водопадья, Фриск почти заставляла себя пройти этот путь. И дальше, по снегу. Где теперь только ветер гуляет между деревьев. По ее щекам текут слезы, и Фриск кажется, что это очищает душу. Ха, разве ее душу еще можно спасти?.. Двери, перед которыми она стояла не раз, пытаясь найти на полу следы пепла. Она неслышно просит: «Прости меня, мама», но это не помогает. Она знает, что гниет, знает, что сходит с ума и что, возможно, умирать не так уж и больно…

…В этот раз она поет одна. Пальцы стучат по клавишам пианино, вдалеке шумят постоянные волны. Фриск тихонько напевает, но голос не разносился под сводами подземелья, он просто мягко приобнимает, не позволяя ничему помешать этой песне. Фриск чувствует, что скоро по щекам опять побегут влажные дорожки, хотя казалось, что в ней просто больше нет слез. Она старается не поддаваться, ведь нельзя плакать раньше, чем закончится песня. Нужно выговориться, пускай, ее никто не услышит. К счастью. Ни одна живая душа в Водопадье не должна знать, сколько она натворила. Иначе и правда не останется выбора — разве что сигануть со скалы.

Через песню льется все: и сожаления, бесполезные, от которых стало некуда деваться, и сомнения, скопившиеся в слезах. Их слишком много для одного маленького нерешительного человечка. Только голос. И мелодия, переливающаяся под клавишами, подхватываемая ветром. И слезы. Никак не получается остановиться. Не плакать, не петь. В какой-то момент в груди стало нестерпимо тесно и душно, но Фриск не закричала, но шепнула последнее слово песни и почти неслышно коснулась клавиш.  
— Браво, — раздалось тихое, и она вздрогнула. Здесь никого не должно быть, она не хотела, чтобы услышали. — Мне нравятся твои концерты, и это единственное, что в тебе есть хорошего, знаешь.  
— Я видела тебя там, — прозвенело натянутой струной в ответ. Она не стала оборачиваться, узнав этот немного грубоватый и давно потухший голос. Если он захочет ударить ее в спину — пусть бьет. Она это заслужила, и хотя боится умирать, примет такой исход.

Но Санс не стал ждать, пока она обернется. Он резко оказался прямо перед ней, глянув в глаза. Всего раз. И тут же отвел взгляд куда-то в стену. Может, он не доволен, думал увидеть прожженные черные дырки с льющейся из них кровью. А может, он сам не знает, чего хочет. Из его глазницы льется голубой свет. Наверное, он приходит в бешенство, когда видит ее. Фриск понятия не имела, что сказать, а потому молчала.

Страшно находиться так близко. Страшно, когда вина пожирает изнутри. От этого взгляда без искорок в непроглядной черноте у Фриск по спине ползут мурашки. Хочется спрятаться под одеяло и чтобы кто-нибудь погладил мягкой рукой по макушке. Она сама уничтожила этот шанс, теперь во всем этом мире не осталось тех, кто мог полюбить ее.  
— Он ведь простил тебя… — пробормотал Санс, глядя в пустоту. — Мой… Мой брат верил, что в каждом есть что-то хорошее, он был таким наивным, добрым настолько, что даже смог поверить в собственную убийцу. И вот сейчас я разговариваю с тобой, — он повернулся к ней лицом, нет, нечеловеческой костяной маской, на которой отпечаталась его больная, ядовитая ненависть, — и ничего не делаю.

Щелчок костяными пальцами. Перед ней возникла острая голодная пасть, медленно обнажающая костяные клыки. Фриск зажмурилась. Она знает, что такое боль. Не так, как Чара, презирающая ее, не чувствующая вообще ничего, а как маленькая девчонка, ввязавшаяся по глупости во взрослую игру. Она съежилась. Сейчас. Сейчас он сделает последний выстрел, который наконец позволит его душе успокоиться. Это не поможет ему жить дальше и он, наверное, никогда больше не сочинит дурацкую шутку. Папайрус их не любил… Где же она, где боль?.. Фриск напряглась, чувствуя, как тело дрожит от коленок до трусливого сердечка.

— Тебя даже убивать противно, — услышала она хриплое и открыла глаза. Череп ужасной твари пропал, а Санс, отвернувшись, смотрел на камешки на потолке, заменяющие звезды. Если бы Асгор убил ее, Фриск, монстры бы увидели настоящие, прекрасные и волшебные звезды. Но она никогда не смогла бы умереть вот так. Если бы она позволила себе быть храброй, это вновь была бы Чара, не Фриск.  
Дрожь. Могут ли скелеты дрожать как люди?.. Могут ли они плакать?..  
— Я… — она запнулась. Они ни разу не пыталась сказать Сансу, как сильно сожалеет. Это глупо. Слова ничего не исправят, не вернут ему брата и не заполнят пустоту, разве что еще большей ненавистью. Она ни разу не пыталась сказать, что если бы не эта предательская слабость, Фриск вернулась бы назад и все исправила. Если бы не боялась боли. Если бы не боялась Чары. Не боялась вновь пойти кривой и узкой дорожкой, на которой нет света, которая ведет в никуда. Санс не поймет. Он сильный и наверняка справился бы. И он терпеть не может ее человеческую решимость. Благодаря этому ощущению, решимости, Фриск до сих пор жива.  
— Ты, — подхватил он с отвращением. — Я не знаю, зачем пришел. Глядя на эти звезды, я загадал всего одно желание: чтобы ты подохла, удавившись в Руинах, осознав, какая же ты грязь. И тебя никто не увидит, никто не заметит, что ты вообще исчезла.

Фриск молчала, глотая все это. Это неправда, она знала, если Санс и загадал бы какое-нибудь желание, то не стал бы его растрачивать на нее. Он бы загадал, чтобы однажды в дверь его комнаты постучал Папайрус, чтобы в его руках была тарелка с отнюдь не аппетитными спагетти. Фриск все бы отдала, чтобы так оно и было. Отдала бы за возможность услышать его громкий голос: «Санс! Хватит заполнять мою жизнь внезапной музыкой!»

«Ты можешь это устроить, — вновь этот голос ядом обжег уши, хотя Фриск думала, что отделается от него здесь. — Давай, ты ведь хвалилась, что больше не подконтрольна мне. Давай! Давай…» Она замотала головой, чтобы не слышать подначек, перед глазами заплясали яркие пятна. Как же ей плохо, как же плохо.  
— Мучают голоса в голове? — с мрачным смешком спросил Санс. — Меня бы тоже мучали, если бы я убил столько живых. Он наклонился к ней, согнувшейся от боли. — Скажи, ты различаешь голоса жертв, каждой? Или они уже слились в беспорядочную какофонию?..  
— Она хочет, чтобы я сдвинулась с места, — прохрипела Фриск, пытаясь отделаться от эха «Вперед-вперед-впере-е-ед…» — Чтобы я так или иначе закончила путь. Она. Всегда. Со мной.  
— Это ты, — жестко бросил Санс. Глянув на него снизу вверх, Фриск осознала, что он даже сейчас, когда в глазах горит синее пламя, улыбается. В этой улыбке печаль и жесткость. Она бы упала во влажную траву от слабости, но жалкие силы нашлись, и Фриск, пошатнувшись, выпрямилась. Сколько еще она так продержится, сколько? Когда наконец сдастся? Сегодня, завтра, но точно не через вечность. Быть может, пришла пора бороться. Она побарахтается.  
— Я хотел бы тебя оправдать, хотел бы сказать, что ты просто несчастлива, но, скажи, что тебе сделал мой брат?

Ничего. Он не стоял на пути. Он просто был, Чаре этого достаточно. И ей самой, Фриск, в тот день этого хватило. Как и закрытые ворота оправдали ее шаг. Еще одно убийство. А Санс на мгновение полыхнул синеватой радужкой, мигнул бездонной чернотой, будто растерявшись, и исчез. Он не бросил ей проклятья вслед, зачем? Они оба знают, чего он ей желает и чего она пожелала бы себе сама.

…Фриск обошла Руины, поглаживая пальцами пыльное дерево мебели. Все. Это конец.  
— Такое впечатление, будто ты прощаешься навсегда, — хмыкнул призрак в зеркале девочке.  
— Тебе тоже не мешало бы попрощаться, — холодно бросила та. — Я не намерена больше терпеть тебя рядом. Мое отражение мне нравится больше.  
— Воу, да ты, как-никак, настроилась вернуться.  
— Нет, сначала я настроилась умереть.

Фриск вздохнула, потом еще раз и еще. На всем этом привычном черном пути она следит за каждым вдохом. Фриск с трудом удерживается от побега; повернуться спиной, что может быть легче. Не хочется идти, страшно. Как всегда. Покидая Руины, она не услышала, как Чара склонила голову набок и прошипела: «Еще посмотрим, кто кого». Всю дорогу ее темного присутствия не ощущалось, но едва она вступила на сиреневатый песок Водопадья, в голову вернулись призраки. Сердце забилось чаще. Оно тоже не хочет останавливаться.

Темная вода. Босые ноги завязают в прохладном влажном песке. Эхо-цветы на берегу. Могильная тишина. Они всегда молчали для нее. И Фриск молчала тоже. По щеке скатилась капля. Это не слезы, это дождь. Она почувствовала взгляд спиной, когда ноги уже ласкала вода. Обернулась. Темная фигура в капюшоне. Он, кто же еще…  
— Санс, — Фриск произнесла это не слишком громко, но была уверена, что тот услышит. — Пожалуйста. Прошу, если я… — он оказался ближе, в пустых глазницах плескалась тьма. Голос подвел ее, связки рвались, верные слова не собирались звуками. — Если я не смогу, если споткнусь… Убей меня, — ей все-таки удалось выдавить такие важные слова; он вздрогнул, тьма отступила, вновь заплясали белые искорки. — Не жди, не давай обещаний, просто сделай это. Больше некому. Ты должен.

И Фриск отвернулась, шагнув вперед. Оборачиваться нет права. Вода начала казаться острой, раздирающий, хотя приятно касалась тела. Промокла любимая полосатая кофта, стоит наклониться, и волны коснуться губ. Впереди боль. «Я с тобой, ведь так?» — голос в голове.  
— Чара, — бросила она в полубреду. — Ты знаешь, я сегодня поняла: от призраков надо избавляться, иначе они избавятся от тебя.

И Фриск нырнула, утягивая на глубину все свои человеческие грехи и сожаления, погружаясь в то, что неразумно называют смертью. На самом деле это очередной выбор, а смерть… Она дальше. Для тех, кто решителен, для нее, есть другой путь. Она вдохнула, чтобы в легкие хлынула вода, чтобы жжение в груди не позволило передумать. Несколько пузырей устремились на поверхность. Фриск начала дергаться, ее будто перемалывало изнутри, глаза жжет и окутывает пеленой. Она рванулась наверх, не передумав, нет, просто не в силах бороться с желанием выбраться. Слишком поздно, она сама отрезала себе пути.

Сознание померкло, и вот тогда пришла настоящая, ломающая боль. Фриск не чувствует себя, ее будто вминает в землю, когда она отчаянно тянется к прошлому. Метается, не понимая, куда стремиться и тщетно пытаясь нащупать ниточку к истокам этого кошмара. Чем дальше ведет ее дорога, тем слабее становилось сопротивление. «Исправить, исправить», — бьются мысли в дробящейся голове. Ее крутит, вертит, подкидывает судьбой, воля слабеет, хочется прекратить все это. И как наказание вспыхивают воспоминания всех ее выпадов, всех решающих ударов. Ветер. Пепельный ветер из праха. Смех. Мерзкий, вибрирующий, металлический, чужой.

И голос Флауи на задворках разума: «Ты на самом деле не человек? Нет. Ты пустая внутри. Как и я…» Да, так было, она, Фриск, была всего лишь… украденной душой, но не теперь, нет, только не теперь. Она увидела последствия, придется ответить. «Давай уничтожим всё в этом жалком мире, — предлагает кто-то там, далеко. — Каждого, любого в этих никудышных воспоминаниях… Давай превратим всё это в пыль». Это предложение было адресовано тебе, Чара, так? Знай, не в этот раз.

И Фриск цеплялась вновь и вновь. За жизнь, за прошлое. Она чувствовала сквозь бесконечную боль этот запах, запах золотых цветов. Они примут ее. И прежде, чем она закроет глаза и померкнет ее сознание, поломанное в водоворотах времени, разбитые губы шевельнутся, выдавив:  
— Ты не имеешь надо мной власти, Чара, и я сама выбираю, куда идти. И я более не поломанная тобою, не слабая душа.

**Author's Note:**

> Арт, который появился прежде:  
> <https://fanart.info/art/art-view/56683>


End file.
